Talk:Ermine's Tail
This looks like an awesome dagger for THF and DNC. I can't wait to see where this series of weapons comes from. --Kyrie 20:37, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Judging by the Damage and Delay im POSITIVE this is a Jambiya... There was alot of ToAU Named items added in the .dats this update, Mamool ja Earring being one... I'm hoping, HOPING im horribly wrong, but the ToAU named items are awesome (The Mamool Earring has Reraise III) and they may have been added to either Pandemonium Wardens drop pool, or the ToAU Kings Drop pool. --- Really though im hoping they were added to Beastmen Kings(Medusa, Etc) drop pool or just new NMs or a new quest... Just god don't let it be Appraised items: --User:Karbuncle (DEC, 11, 08) I doubt they are gonna add drops to existing mobs. If anything this will come from a new Notorious Monster. Maybe it will be a new ZNM for the next update. We'll just wait and see~ --Darkguru 21:27, 11 December 2008 (UTC) It looks like this series of weapons is probably from The Swarm, actually. Which hasn't been implemented yet. I can't wait! >< This dagger and Koggelmander are really awesome! --Kyrie 07:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :*Incase anyone has been keeping up with This, the weapon has been found, It comes from MMM, The people who got it last time had used Voucher07, Supreme Might, and a few others, Spawning the NM, It was a Dhalmel, Extremely powerful, took nearly the entire 30 Minutes to kill and was using Healing Breeze for upward 3500HP, In the end they defeated it and Ermine's Tail Dropped. There is a PICTURE up on BG of the Drop, but im to lazy to get to it, its in their MMM Thread. I was hopeful that this dagger would be from MMM. I think it makes it attainable by more than just HNMLSs and rediculously rich PCs. I have been experimenting with the MMM to create more of a challenge and find better runes, or even one piece of equipment. I think this a superb selling point for MMM, now that it has been discovered. It's already pretty diverse and very customizable, but the rewards were lacking a bit. This dagger being a possible reward for players creating and fine tuning their own challenges is an excellent addition to the game, in my opinion. Now it's really time to get maze mongering. *Edit: I found the post about the Ermine's Tail dropping. It had a link to the screenshot. as well. The post said: *"I can confirm this is true. I just did a pickup run with some JP players and Ermine's Tail dropped. Maze was M03 Tabula, 07 Voucher, Beast + Giant Warriors + Supreme Might + Might + Elemental Magic + Enfeebling Magic + Lost and Found, according to the leader. NM was a dhalmel that had ridiculous attack and defense and spammed healing breeze for 2500-4800 depending on TP. It also used tier 3 -ga + tier 4 single elemental magic, and cast Paralyze 2 and Poison 2 for enfeebling. Took us most of the 30 minutes to get him down with NIN WAR BRD RDM WHM BLM." (http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/ffxi-advanced-player-discussion/67448-mmm-findings-13.html) *Screenshot link: http://benny.ultimals.com/images/MMM_weapondrop.JPG This makes it pretty concrete that the weapons drop from MMM. Beast > Lizards would explain the killer effect and why it dropped from a dhalmel NM. Granted, this is only one finding, but it seems to carry a good bit of validity. I hope it was OK to post the quote since it came from another site. But, I feel it helps resolve some of the mystery about these weapons. If there is a better or proper way to do it, feel free to edit my post. --Dijidl 02:38, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Gives beast affinity, so plant mobs will intimidate you on occasion Midgarkc 06:46, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Should it really be referred to as "Beast Affinity"? Considering that there's a bst merit trait with the same name; could cause confusion? --Xaini 03:14, 17 April 2009 (UTC) It's referred to as "Beast Affinity" to follow the convention set by by the Wyrmal Abjuration series. I'm not sure what else to call it that wouldn't break that convention; many things in FFXI have multiple meanings (Invisible status/online mode for example). Perhaps this can be allowed? -- Dawnfairy 05:09, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Confirmed Drop Dropped for my group several times either in the main chest or leader's chest. Used Tabula M03 and Voucher 07 Pythean 20:00, 6 May 2010 (GMT+1)